It is often important that plumbing systems be flushed periodically for the removal of contamination, deposits, and the like. It is well known moreover that in cold climates marine plumbing systems must be winterized, by flushing with an antifreeze liquid, to remove residual water and thereby prevent freezing.
In-line strainers, or filters, are widely used in marine plumbing systems for extracting foreign matter from the water stream so as to protect incorporated components, such as pumps in particular, from damage. The locations of installation of such devices provide sites at which flushing liquids can be introduced into the system. However, disconnecting existing hose clamps and pipe fittings in order to do so, and making the necessary reconnections, is often time-consuming and inconvenient, especially in instances in which the strainer device is not readily accessible, as is frequently the case.
The need for flushing of marine plumbing systems is common knowledge in the boating community, and is well recognized in the patent literature. For example, Parker U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,880 provides a flushing valve for use in the conduit that carries ambient water for cooling of inboard boat engines; Wyss et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,214 discloses apparatus for permitting the introduction of fluids into a marine plumbing system, specifically for controlling colonization by marine animals and/or for winterizing purposes; and Sholler U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,740 provides apparatus for drawing antifreeze solution into a marine engine in preparation for winter storage.